


the years may come, the years may go

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: The swings, a park, and waiting for home.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	the years may come, the years may go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asofthaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/gifts).



> Includes non-canonical references to BNHA/Todobaku.
> 
> *Written and posted before the release of Chapter 386.

Chikara’s clinic is located in a corner of Sendai where the cars are a passing murmur at night. It is two turns and a street away from his apartment, and opposite it is a park with two swings and plum trees that paint the backdrop pink in early spring. Time seems to flow differently here, away from the constant movement that Tokyo breathes. 

Nishinoya waits in the park on the days he comes back from Tokyo. It’s a routine by now: settling down on one of the swings, pushing himself up and off the ground without really thinking about it, earphones plugged in and the latest anime episode he’s watching turned on at full blast while the world sways around him. Today is no different. Bakugou is letting out a litany of curses and tension is pulling tight in Nishinoya’s chest as he waits for the strike of retaliation he is sure will come, because Bakugou is bad-tempered and aggressive but Nishinoya has followed the show closely enough to see the many ways Bakugou is fiercely protective of those he calls his friends.

After some struggle Bakugou manages to land a solid hit on the villain, knocking them out cold. Handcuffing them in a blink and leaving them without a backward glance, he heads straight towards Todoroki lying unconscious on the ground, his features twisted in a cross between anger and worry as the OST in the background rouses an anxious cacophony.

“Oi, Half ‘n—”

Someone comes to a stop in front of his swing, a little too close to Nishinoya's swinging outstretched legs. He startles at the proximity, hitting the pause button to look up. While he was sitting here the sun had started sinking; already the sky is covered with the bright brushstrokes of sunset. And before him is

Chikara, smiling in that same sleepy way as the quiet neighbourhood around him. Times like this it strikes Nishinoya how well Chikara belongs here, away from the dizzying bustle of Tokyo and a city that never stops moving. 

“Hey,” Nishinoya says, pulling off his earphones as he jumps off the swing, letting the momentum carry him to Chikara. Chikara doesn’t even falter, just catches him with a slightly admonishing look, and allows Nishinoya to grab him into a hug as he has so many times before. Without Bakugou shouting in his ears, the air around them is still enough for him to feel Chikara’s heart beating against his chest, a steady rhythm Nishinoya’s own heart must surely match.

“Hey yourself,” Chikara says. His eyes crinkle a little when he pulls away, glancing at the phone in Nishinoya’s hands. “Did I interrupt you in the middle of an episode?”

Nishinoya grins, tucking the phone into his pocket and slipping his hand into Chikara’s. “Kinda, but you can watch it with me later.”

“Sure,” Chikara says, and against the fiery light of the setting sun his smile is like the first breaking of dawn. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Alex! Thank you for being such a lovely friend and always sharing your beautiful writing with the world!
> 
> Title from [06, October 2019](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/3462700.html).


End file.
